


Сборник драбблов по Отблескам Этерны

by Leytenator



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asphyxiation, Crossdressing, Crossover, Drama, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mindfuck, Mysticism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash, Romance, Surreal, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Драбблы с разных фестов и по заявкам





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке Aerdin "алвадик, модерн!ау, "нефть"

Название: Нефть  
Фандом: Отблески Этерны  
Пейринг/персонажи: Алва/Дик  
Размер: 740 слов  
Жанр: модерн!АУ, юст  
Рейтинг: PG-13 

От песка чешутся глаза, но если потереть их, становится еще хуже. Надо бы надеть темные очки, но Дик упрямо сжимает их в ладони: вот еще, если этот пижон совершенно спокойно переносит и летящий в лицо песок, и слепящее солнце, даже не щурясь, то и сам Дик прекрасно справится.  
По правде говоря, больше, чем от песка, ветра и солнца, глаза режет от пронзительной, неестественно-яркой синевы, по сравнению с которой кажется блеклым даже высокое небо над пустыней.  
Дик уговаривает себя, что пялится только оттого, что чужой наряд странный и нелепый. Хотя сам он предпочел бы сейчас носить что-нибудь подобное, пусть и не такой чудовищной расцветки. Собственный костюм похож на отлично скроенный цинковый гроб, стоящий в самом центре ада.  
— Я думаю, вы видели достаточно, — говорит Алва, окидывает его взглядом и наклоняет голову, усмехаясь почти незаметно, — к тому же, наше солнце к вам не слишком благосклонно. В его оправдание скажу, что оно всего лишь дает достойный ответ на чужую неприязнь.  
Дик оттягивает воротник рубашки, потом, плюнув на все, развязывает галстук.  
— Нет, — отрезает он. — Я хотел бы больше узнать о месторождении, раз мы здесь. — Алва выгибает бровь, и Дик быстро добавляет сквозь зубы: — Если вы будете так любезны продолжить наш разговор.  
Черт бы побрал этих арабов, черт бы побрал этого Алву, который в своих синих тряпках выглядит как актер, играющий шейха в каком-то дешевом любовном сериале. А вовсе не как настоящий шейх, пусть и снизошедший, явно по прихоти, до личной поездки к одному из крупнейших месторождений нефти на своей земле.  
— Я бы хотел продолжить этот разговор, но в другом месте. — Алва взмахивает рукой, и спустя минуту напряженного молчания, наполнившего звенящий от жары воздух — Дику кажется, что каждая песчинка сейчас вопит о раскаленной смерти, посылая сигнал о помощи, — к ним приближаются два ожидавших неподалеку джипа. — Я рад, что вы и компания «Штанцлер Инкорпорейтед» проявляет такой живой интерес ко всем стадиям разработки месторождения. Но в моих интересах, чтобы таким же живым вы добрались домой, юноша.  
Дик стискивает зубы и молча забирается в прохладное нутро джипа, делает глубокий вдох. Нефть, нефть, это всего лишь нефть и деньги. Надо думать о них, а не о синих тряпках, или синих глазах, или кривой ухмылке человека, с которым ему приходится вести переговоры.  
— Почему синий, а не белый? — выпаливает он, когда Алва садится рядом с ним, и джип легко трогается с места. Вопящие песчинки раздавлены, под чужим насмешливым взглядом Дик жалеет, что не может получить такой же быстрой смерти. — Если мне будет позволено спросить.  
— Одна из женщин в нашем роду была из туарегов. Семейная дань сентиментальности, — отвечает Алва, наливая в пузатый бокал вина из запотевшей бутылки. И как он может пить по такой жаре? — Вы, конечно, не присоединитесь ко мне?  
— Присоединюсь! — отвечает Дик раньше, чем успевает включить мозги. Они совершенно раскисли от жары и вяло шевелятся в черепушке, как медуза или желе.  
Он принимает полный бокал из чужих пальцев — холодное стекло, горячая кожа, — и делает щедрый глоток.  
— Сперва стоит произнести тост, юноша. — Алва пить не торопится, с улыбкой вертя бокал в руке.  
— За удачную сделку! — нагло провозглашает Дик, поднимая свой, и Алва снова вскидывает бровь.  
— Я бы на вашем месте так не торопился, — прохладно отвечает он, но Дик явственно видит, что, несмотря на внешнюю серьезность, его глаза смеются. Ну и пусть он вдоволь поразвлекается, издеваясь над ним. Сэр Август уверял, что эта сделка нужна Алве не меньше, чем им.  
— Прошу меня простить, — Дик церемонно склоняет голову и широко улыбается. От выпитого вина становится ужасно легко и весело. — С вашего позволения, предлагаю другой тост. За то, что так удачно свело нас сегодня вместе. За главную ценность пустыни. — Алва поднимает обе брови, и Дик торжествующе заканчивает: — За нефть!  
— За нефть, — повторяет Алва, касаясь его бокала своим. Дик допивает вино, прикрывает глаза и уже через секунду понимает, что просто не может их открыть. Голова гудит, лицо горит огнем. — Вы правы, — слышит он, силясь что-то сказать. — Она действительно крайне забавно свела нас в этом месте. Не знаю, считать ли это удачей. — Дик с немыслимым трудом поднимает тяжелые веки и смотрит в глаза склонившегося над ним Алвы. В его голосе — звон раскаленного воздуха. — Но это можно проверить.  
Губы у него сухие и горячие как пустыня.  
В его глазах — нефть.


	2. Chapter 2

Название: Смотреть на солнце  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Отблески Этерны  
Пейринг: Робер\Альдо  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: романс  
Размер: 245 слов

...потом он долго орет — на него, на пустой стол, на стену, и Роберу хочется подняться с места и ходить следом за мечущимся из угла в угол Альдо по обшарпанной комнате. Вставать перед ним всякий раз, когда тот на секунду замирает, заглядывать в лицо, чтобы Альдо видел только его, только виноватую физиономию Робера, а не все, что мозолит им глаза уже который год.  
Потом Альдо находит кольцо, закатившееся в щель на полу — или золотую монету, это не важно, этого Робер уже толком не помнит, выбегая следом за ним.  
Потом они пьют, очень много пьют, и Альдо смеется, а Матильда, к которой они приползают под утро — нет. Она ругает их свиньями малолетними и паршивцами и заталкивает в какую-то комнату, веля спать, и они послушно рушатся на постель, ударяясь друг о друга локтями.  
Потом Робер просыпается и долго глядит на спящего Альдо. Тот фыркает во сне, когда солнце лезет ему в глаза, потягивается, и Робер сползает ниже, утыкаясь носом в шею в расстегнутом вороте. От мерно дышащего Альдо несет перегаром, а от кожи — чем-то горьковатым и чистым, полынью, выгоревшей на солнце, дурман-травой.  
Робер долго ловит запах, а потом придвигается еще ближе и, сам не зная зачем, проводит по коже языком.  
Альдо под ним замирает и на мгновение перестает дышать. Робер тоже не дышит — до тех пор, пока Альдо не просит хрипло: «Сделай так еще».  
И Робер делает. Он не смотрит вверх, но точно знает — сейчас Альдо видит только его.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для Aerdin по заявке "Ричард Горик/Рамиро-Вешатель, от R, первый раз"

Название: Подарок к случаю  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Размер: 700 слов  
Пейринг: Ричард Горик/Рамиро  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
предупреждение - firsttime (Рамиро 18!)

Ричарду уже давно кажется, что у него дома завелось животное. И вовсе не домашнее, нет, домашними такие твари не бывают.  
Он просыпается глубоко заполночь от плеска воды в тазу.   
Рамиро долго умывается, смывая с себя запахи копоти, крови, грязи.  
\- Открой окно, - бросает Ричард, отворачиваясь к стене.  
\- Там холодно.  
\- От тебя несет.  
Рамиро фыркает и продолжает плескаться. Ричард ждет минуту, другую и уже начинает задремывать, когда кровать скрипит и прогибается. Он поворачивается.  
Рамиро нависает над ним мокрой вороной, встрепанный, с волос капает вода. Вокруг темнота, да еще и Рамиро стоит спиной к окну, но Ричард может явственно различить ухмылку на его лице.   
\- Что-то не так?  
«Всё не так», - хочет ответить Ричард, но молчит.  
\- Повздорил кое с кем.  
\- И судя по тому, что возвращаться ко двору не спешишь, повздорил крупно и прямо там?  
Рамиро тихо смеется.   
\- Скажу, что пришел к тебе за премудростью и наставлениями. Отважный барон. Я тебя так и не успел поздравить. У тебя есть вино?  
\- Ради всех закатных... - начинает Ричард и утыкается лицо в подушку, думая о том, что выспаться на мягкой постели — задача в сотню раз сложнее, чем в палатке на поле боя. - Спи. Маршал тоже празднует победу, твое счастье, что его сейчас нет.  
\- Я знаю. - На лицо Ричарду капает теплая вода. Он морщится и пытается заснуть. Барон. Да будь он хоть самим маршалом, от этой влезающей в окно по ночам напасти не избавиться никакими силами.   
Когда он, наконец, засыпает, ему снится Рамиро, ловко запрыгивающий на подоконник с дохлой мышью в зубах. Ричард стонет во сне, открывает глаза. Уже светло.  
\- Что-то не так? - Рамиро щурится и зевает. Крови на его губах нет, но они все равно непривычно яркие. Щеки тоже горят. Ричард ругается под нос.  
\- Где тебя носило ночью? - цедит он, касаясь ладонью высокого лба, облепленного спутанными волосами. Холодный, и то хорошо.  
\- Искал молодому барону подарок получше, - сонно бормочет Рамиро, лениво отстраняя его руку, но глаза у него цепкие и внимательные.  
\- Спи. Рано еще, - устало бормочет Ричард. Рамиро подпирает щеку ладонью.  
\- И не спросишь, что я для тебя нашел?  
\- Нет. - Ричард хмурится и закрывает глаза. - Ты только и знаешь, как драться и влезать в неприятности. Ничего ты не нашел.  
\- Я долго искал, - раздается над самым ухом, и Ричард раздраженно поднимает взгляд. - А потом решил, что лучший подарок не так уж далеко.  
В скулу тычутся губы, сухие и горячие. Рамиро отстраняется, облизывает их и смотрит цепко и напряженно.  
\- Что-то не так? - тихо говорит он, и Ричард не может сказать ни слова. Он просто медленно качает головой, и Рамиро хрипло выдыхает, трет лицо, улыбается криво — и целует его снова.  
Ричард чувствует, как замирает время вокруг, словно во время боя, когда видишь каждый летящий в тебя снаряд, каждую пулю. Рамиро двигается резко, бросками, нависает над ним, прижимает к кровати, прижимается сверху сам, бьется в руках, когда Ричард пытается осторожно тронуть его за плечи.  
Перед глазами мелькают когти, крылья, и Ричард опускает тяжелые веки.   
Рамиро рвано дышит ему в шею, вжимается в него и стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы — шипенье, клекот и звон стоят в ушах.  
Ричард вздрагивает от прикосновений и укусов, пытается коснуться в ответ, но горячее тело уходит от его прикосновений.Он напрягается — и переворачивается, подминая Рамиро под себя. Тянет вниз его штаны. Потом свои.  
Рамиро дрожит под ним, лихорадочно горячий.  
\- Это очень дорогой подарок, - тихо говорит Ричард, плавясь от этого жара. - Может быть, даже слишком...  
\- Ну так постарайся теперь мне за него достойно отплатить, - шипит Рамиро ему на ухо и прикусывает его. - Что-то не так?  
\- Всё, - смеется Ричард и закусывает губу, сжимая член Рамиро в руке. - Всё не так.   
Всё не так, когда Рамиро воет, выгибаясь под ним, когда шарит горячими ладонями по его спине, когда обхватывает узкой и жесткой ладонью его член, когда позволяет перевернуть себя и потереться о свои ягодицы, сжимаясь и комкая в пальцах подушку. Когда вздрагивает от капель спермы на пояснице, когда пытается вырваться из объятий, кончая в ладонь Ричарда. Когда фыркает и пожимает плечами, когда натягивает одежду и сбегает через окно.  
Всё не так.  
И всё прекрасно.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Там, за стеной – тот, кого нареченный Валентином ждет, чтобы назвать другом.

Название: Люди и травы  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Размер: 722 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Мэллит, Валентин Придд, намек на Валентин Придд/Арно Савиньяк  
Жанр:драма, романс  
Рейтинг: PG

Последнее время она плохо спит.  
Может быть, дело в глазах этого старого дома – красивых женских глазах, которые глядят на нее из каждого уголка, куда бы она ни пошла. Та, чьи глаза глядят на нее, молода и прекрасна, она жива, но в глазах ее – старость, и боль, и злоба сотен мертвых, которые давно покоятся в земле, поросшей цветами.  
Может быть, дело в цветах.  
Есть цветы и цветы: одними приятно любоваться, другие – использовать для питья и пищи. Эти цветы отдают людям свой сок и сладость, но Мэллит больше нравится глядеть на них, чем на те, что украшают вазы и сад старого дома.  
Может быть, дело в саде.  
Есть травы и травы: одним хочется отдать во власть тело и горячую голову, лечь в зеленую постель, танцевать, ступая босыми ногами неосторожно, но ласково. Другие травы называют чужими именами, а тем, кто знает их истинные, они отдают свою мудрость и силу, память и гибкость. Эти травы обычно горьки, но Мэллит сладка их горечь, придающая ясность мыслям, как бы ни был сложен предстоящий разговор с человеком.  
Может быть, дело в людях.  
Нареченный Валентином не похож ни на один из известных ей цветов, трав или людей. Но Мэллит узнает ту целебную горечь, которой пропитаны его слова. Мэллит давно не чувствует страха, глядя на людей; не чувствует она и жара – это не хорошо и не плохо, это есть и это истина. Но глядя на нареченного Валентином, Мэллит впервые за долгое время чувствует тепло.  
То, что она ощущает его лишь в себе, а не в том, на кого глядит, причиняет ей боль.  
— Я хотела бы сделать что-нибудь для вас, герцог Придд, — говорит Мэллит и не отводит взгляда, когда нареченный Валентином долго смотрит на нее в ответ и сдержанно качает головой.  
— Вы не должны мне ровным счетом ничего, баронесса, — говорит он спокойно и вежливо, но горький запах трав в воздухе становится почти нестерпимым.   
— Я хотела бы сделать что-нибудь не потому, что должна. Потому что хочу, — тихо отвечает Мэллит и все-таки опускает глаза. Травы ластятся к ногами тонкими стеблями и придают силы. – Я хотела бы сделать добро тому, кто сделал добро мне. Если оно не нужно вам – я пойму, но знайте, что внутри недостойной есть тепло, которое дали ей вы. Сердца там нет, но теперь есть покой. Я благодарна вам и хочу отплатить.   
— Потому что внутри меня нет ни тепла, ни покоя?  
— Недостойная не хотела обидеть…  
— Прошу меня простить, — нареченный Валентином склоняет голову, и на губах Мэллит оседает травяная горечь. – Вы ничего не должны – в том числе, и слушать шутки, которые удаются мне столь плохо. Я могу просить вас лишь об одной вещи, — говорит он, и взгляд его остер. Он разрезает силки трав и отсекает все ненужное.   
— Недостойная слушает.  
— Могу я просить о том, чтобы вы позволили мне считать вас своим другом?  
— Это будет радостью для меня, — тихо отвечает Мэллит. В голосе нареченного Валентином сомнение, но теперь она знает наверняка: это не оттого, что он не уверен в ее дружбе. А оттого, что никогда раньше не предлагал дружбы никому. – Я ваш друг.  
Он говорит, как всегда, негромко и спокойно, поэтому усталости в его голосе не услышишь – но она есть, потому что рассказывает он долго, так долго, что тени от деревьев становятся долгими и опасными. Но Мэллит не спешит в старый дом.  
Рядом с нареченным Валентином не страшно и не холодно.  
Он говорит о том, у кого не успел просить позволения стать другом. Он рассказывает, что глаза у него темны и неспокойны, как пруд, вдоль берега которого идет сейчас Мэллит. Что они так же глубоки.  
Нареченный Валентином говорит, что с недавних пор ненавидит ветер: он уносит все слишком легко, обманывает играючи, оборачивается бурей и смерчем, становится стеной, за которую не пробраться.  
Там, за стеной – тот, кого нареченный Валентином ждет, чтобы назвать другом.  
— Ветер никогда не дует вечно, — говорит Мэллит и слышит, что ее голос дрожит. – Всякий ветер унимается, и ни одна стена не высока настолько, чтобы через нее нельзя было перебраться. Я не могу успокоить ветер, но я – Ключ, и если в вашей стене отыщется дверь, я открою ее, чего бы это ни стоило.  
Голос подводит ее, и Мэллит замолкает, а потом делает то, что хотела сделать давно: берет нареченного Валентином за руку и подносит к губам ладонь, убившую ее смерть.  
Его ладонь теплая.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все хотят тепла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Постканон; условное продолжением "Люди и травы".

Название: Очень долгая зима  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Размер: 519 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Валентин Придд, Арно Савиньяк  
Жанр: драма, романс  
Рейтинг: PG

Лошадь всхрапнула и попятилась, Валентин быстро стянул зубами перчатку и прижал ладонь к дрожащей шее кобылы, погладил, крепко сжимая пальцы другой руки на эфесе.  
Мело не то чтобы сильно, но мелкое крошево было густым и вязким, непроглядным. Что-то надвигалось из снежной завесы — медленно, но неотвратимо, и лошадь чуяла его. А Валентин нет.  
Пальцы быстро заныли на морозе, но Валентин продолжал поглаживать встряхивающую головой лошадь, успокаивая как мог: она затихала только от живых прикосновений, и в чем-то он понимал ее капризный нрав. Все хотят тепла. Всем нужен кто-то живой и горячий рядом.  
Лошадь ступила назад, коротко заржала, фыркнула, натянув уздечку. Выходец? Или кто хуже?  
Сквозь начинающуюся метель проступал темный силуэт, слишком высокий для пешего, слишком неспешно надвигающийся для желающего напасть.  
— Назовите себя и свои намерения, — повысил голос Валентин, и из белого вихря раздался смех: злой, уставший и знакомый до ломоты в висках, до чернильной горечи во рту.  
Валентин сглотнул вязкую слюну. Выходец. Снова выходец, это происходит с ним опять. Захотелось прикрыть глаза, но рука сама вытянула шпагу из ножен.   
— Мои намерения — выпить горчего вина и поесть, но если ты настолько против, я готов повременить. Или это почетный эскорт?  
Снег разъярился и метнулся к говорившему, Валентин быстро заморгал, едва удерживаясь от глупого желания избавиться от белой пыли резким взмахом ладони. Снег смеялся над ним.  
Чужая лошадь вытянула морду и тихо заржала, всадник фыркнул, подтягивая выше ворот мундира — явно с чужого плеча, чересчур просторного.   
У Валентина свело пальцы.  
— Назовите себя и свои намерения, — повторил он тихо и четко.  
— Теньент Арно Сэ. Отпущен из плена лично кесарем Дриксен, Рупертом. Прибыл для рапорта и дальнейшего несения службы. Намерен разбить твою перекошенную физиономию, если ты сейчас же не перестанешь нести чушь. Тебя что, подменили?  
— Ты не выходец, — губы плохо слушались, и Валентин сам не разобрал — утверждение это или вопрос.  
Снег оседал на светлых волосах Арно.  
— А ты? — он заставил лошадь подойти ближе, и Валентин увидел горящие румянцем обветренные щеки, отражение собственной настороженности в чужих глазах. Собственного страха. Собственной... — Что случилось, пока меня не было? Кто-то погиб? Нездоров? — Арно закусил губу. — Мои родные?  
Валентин быстро покачал головой.   
— Мой король?  
— Его величество Карл здоров.   
Арно поджал ярко-пунцовые губы, дернул головой раздраженно, нервно.  
— Значит, все живы и здоровы. Один только не в себе. Один мой... друг. Не хочешь рассказать, что за хворь на него накатила?  
Валентин погладил присмиревшую лошадь, и та тронулась с места послушно, словно только и ждала этого.   
Он поравнялся с Арно, кусавшим губы уже исступленно, качнулся вперед — его словно обдало горячим воздухом от ответного движения.  
— Ваш друг был болен. Очень долго. Но теперь он поправился.  
— Как же он заболел, этот зануда? — пробормотал Арно, стискивая уздечку. — Так и знал, что его ни на минуту нельзя оставлять одного. Только строит из себя мудрого и взрослого, а сам...  
— Он очень сильно замерз. Но теперь ему больше не холодно, — выговорил он, и смех Арно затих на губах, едва раздавшись.  
Арно скривился, огляделся вокруг и посмотрел на Валентина с неизъяснимой насмешкой и страхом в глазах одновременно.  
— Теперь не холодно?  
— Больше нет.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Голос степи наполняет тело жаром.

Название: Степь  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Размер: 464 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Рокэ Алва, Ричард Окделл  
Жанр: юст  
Рейтинг: PG-13

Дик не осведомлен, насколько жарко в адском пекле, но знает наверняка, что в кишащей Изначальными тварями душной раскаленной тьме посмертия будет легче, чем сейчас.  
Думать о посмертии приятно и легко — гораздо проще, чем о «мне заставить вас проглотить вашу шпагу, чтобы вы держались достаточно прямо?», «вы сводите лопатки так, потому что боитесь или жаждете отрастить крылья и улететь отсюда?» или «если бы вы прилагали к верховой езде столько же старания, сколько к желанию научиться убивать взглядом на месте».  
— А, впрочем, я мог бы преподать вам пару уроков этой науки. Разумеется, после того, как вы сможете держаться в седле достаточно уверенно. А не пригибаться, будто вас двинули по затылку дубиной, юноша! Да сядьте же вы ровно, Леворукий вас побери!  
Ветер доносит шорохи трав — насмешливые, пахнущие полынью, горьковато-пряные.  
Солнце припекает все пуще, Дик просит про себя, чтобы оно сожгло дотла всю Варасту с ее бескрайними серо-желтыми степями. Зелень покидает траву и деревья тем стремительнее, чем ближе войска подбираются к горам.  
— Ровнее. Дик.  
Устроивший передышку на пару минут Алва говорит спокойнее и тише.  
Его ладонь скользит вниз от шеи к лопаткам, прижимается между ними, надавливает на вмиг прорастающий шипами хребет, заставляя выпрямиться.  
Ладонь обжигает сквозь рубашку.   
Ладонь горячая, раскаленная.  
Дик делает вдох и давится воздухом.  
Дик чувствует небольшую мозоль у основания указательного, тяжесть кольца на безымянном, подушечку большого, мягко оглаживающего край лопатки — слева, там, где стучит громко и пронзительно, наполняя нутро гулом пополам со зноем.  
Дику нечем дышать.  
— Вот так, правильно. Расслабься. Ты слишком напряжен. Расслабь плечи, опусти их ниже, подними подбородок.  
Дик слушается, сглатывая ком в горле. Жар ощущается всем телом, струится по нему, волосы липнут к шее. Там, где ее касаются горячие пальцы, рубашка намертво прикипела к коже, вплавилась в нее. Дику кажется, что отпечаток ладони останется теперь на всю жизнь.   
Жар спускается ниже каплями пота, тягучими, смоляными, давит на поясницу, трогает шершавым звериным языком крестец, ниже, еще ниже, жар ласкает пах, и Дик изнемогает от невозможности раздвинуть ноги.   
Дик забывает, что под ним лошадь, что под Алвой тоже лошадь — один Леворукий знает, как можно, оставаясь невидимым, подъехать так близко, чтобы ощущалось чужое дыхание на коже.  
Или это сухое горячее дыхание степи.  
Или все же не ее.  
— Ровнее, — Дик слушается тихого голоса над ухом, потому что сесть ровно — это единственный способ ослабить давление ткани в паху, удержаться от желания пригнуться еще ниже и потереться о седло. — Молодец.   
Когда ладонь соскальзывает со спины, Дику приходится закусить губу, чтобы не подавиться рвущимся из горла стоном.  
— Отлично. Правильно сидеть вы научились. Теперь попробуем научить вас правильно двигаться.  
Лошадь насмешливо фыркает, и Дик пускает ее с места в галоп, чтобы только степь видела его полыхающие щеки.  
Позади звучит мелодичный, едва различимый, ласковый — и ласкающий — смешок.  
Может быть, это голос степи.  
Может быть, и не ее.


	7. Chapter 7

Название: До утра  
Пейринг: Арно/Валентин  
Жанр: херт-комфорт, романс  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Размер: 320 слов  
Примечания: ER

Арно никогда не снится плен. Он дышит глубоко и спокойно когда засыпает и когда просыпается. Ночью его окружает мягкий плотный кокон тьмы, через стенки которого не пробивается ни один кошмар. Ночь берет его в свои большие ладони и баюкает в этой теплой колыбели; Арно легко, спокойно и радостно смыкать веки: он знает, что когда откроет глаза, его будет ждать рассвет.  
В этот раз рассвета нет.   
Есть ночь, теплая и тихая, как море; едва слышные шорохи напоминают рокот далеких волн, словно вода плещет за стенами. Арно моргает и поворачивается, утыкаясь носом в облепленное влажной тканью плечо. Плечо дергается. Арно распахивает глаза.  
Арно никогда не снятся кошмары, в этом нет его вины, но он чувствует ее всякий раз, когда смотрит на того, кто видит сны за них двоих. Валентина трясет, рубашка серая от пота, к высокому лбу прилипли волосы. Валентин что-то шепчет, выгибается и упирается затылком в подушку.  
Арно закусывает губу и кладет ладонь ему на лоб: мокрый и очень холодный. Отводит волосы, легко касается подушечками пальцев складки между бровей. Валентин кривит бледные губы и отворачивается, но Арно придвигается ближе, подтягивает сбившееся одеяло, укутывает до самого подбородка. Ему далеко до ночи, которая может убаюкать и согреть. Но он очень старается.  
Лоб Валентина по-прежнему ледяной, и Арно тихо выдыхает, прижимаясь к чужому напряженному боку. Валентин вздрагивает, но не просыпается, только хмурится во сне сильнее. Арно нащупывает сжатые пальцы и гладит их.  
Он прижимается губами к его виску и прикрывает глаза: чужие кошмары на вкус солоны, горьки, но он упрямо продолжает пить, пока складка между бровей не разглаживается, а линия сжатых губ не становится мягче. Только тогда Арно целует их легко, чтобы не разбудить спящего, и расслабляется сам, прикрыв глаза.  
Чужие кошмары бродят внутри, щекочут нутро цепкими коготками, но Арно их не выпустит, как не выпускает до самого утра чужих прохладных пальцев. Арно не боится кошмаров – они никогда ему не снятся, и он засыпает снова быстро и легко, зная, что когда проснется, увидит свой собственный самый яркий рассвет.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Toriya по заявке "Арно/Валентин, дуэль"

Название: Считалка  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Персонажи: Арно\Валентин  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: юст  
Размер: 550 слов

За ними наблюдают – если не сказать «следят», и Арно медленно закипает, с каждым днем все резче, все яростнее ощущая обжигающее касание чужого взгляда на шее, словно шепчущего на ухо: «Трус. Ты же так желал дуэли».  
Арно раздраженно трет кожу над воротом, поддергивает его повыше, кусает губы и считает про себя, унимая сбившееся дыхание: раз – Лионель посмеется над тобой, два – Эмиль не одобрит этот бой, три – маме будет стыдно, дурак, сопли утри.  
За ними приглядывают – за обоими, это, пожалуй, единственное, что позволяет пока что держать себя в руках, не срываясь. Странно, что взгляды начальства почти не ощущаются – так, скользят мимо, едва задевая, в то время, как горячий пристальный взгляд Валентина грозит подпалить волосы на затылке. Арно машинально подносит к ним пальцы, щупает – нет, не загорелись пока.  
А вот внутри все горит.  
\- Простудитесь, - кидает кто-то ему вслед, но несущемуся сломя голову Арно уже все равно – жар затекает внутрь, впитывается в кожу, катится за шиворот вниз, раскаленными каплями щекоча кожу вдоль позвоночника – от шеи и до самого крестца.  
Этот жар скапливается внизу и жаждет выхода.   
\- Скотина, - шипит Арно и заходится отвратительно жалобным стоном, тут же зажимая себе рот. Прижатые к губам пальцы дрожат, сами губы – тоже, Арно трясет всего с ног до головы, но он не может ничего поделать: низ живота полыхает, в паху растекается густой, тяжелый жар.   
Арно стискивает пальцы на бедре, из последних сил пытаясь сдержаться, откидывается назад, больно ударяясь о каменную стену затылком. На мгновение в голове яснеет.  
Раз – Лионелю противно будет смотреть тебе в глаза, два – Эмиль тебе ни слова больше не захочет сказать, три – мама откажется от такого урода, посмотри на себя, посмотри…  
Арно смотрит вниз – и видит натянувший ткань штанов член. Арно давится стоном, зажмурившись, и кладет ладонь на пах, не в силах больше этого вынести.   
\- Ненавижу, - стонет он с мукой, быстро двигая дрожащей ладонью, - ненавижу, ненавижу, все в тебе ненавижу, глаза твои рыбьи, как ты ими на меня смотришь, тварь, что же ты на меня все время смо-о-о-о….  
Он захлебывается криком, забрызгивая руку спермой, кривит рот – хочется разрыдаться от острого чувства освобождения и стыда.  
\- Смотрю, потому что это занимательное зрелище, - весь жар разом уходит из тела, кровь стынет, и Арно распахивает глаза, пытаясь ледяными, неслушающимися пальцами подтянуть штаны.   
\- Ты… - хрипит он, - ты!..  
\- Признаться, я на мгновение позволил себе переоценить вашу смекалку и решил, что вы забрались так далеко в попытке дождаться меня в подходящем для объявления дуэли месте, где нам никто не смог бы помешать. Я ошибся.  
\- Ты! – Арно наконец справляется со штанами и шагает вперед. – Дуэль! Ты! Ты… сколько ты здесь стоишь!?  
\- Достаточно, - бросает Валентин и тоже делает шаг навстречу. Его ладонь оказывается на шее у Арно так быстро, что тот не успевает взять себя в руки и вздрагивает всем телом, распахивая глаза.  
Валентин глядит на него не мигая, и Арно выдавливает мучительным яростным шепотом:  
\- Ну что ты смотришь?  
\- Всегда любопытно поглядеть на победителя, - пожимает плечами Валентин и неожиданно прислоняется лбом ко лбу Арно. – Вы оказались смелее в своих желаниях, чем я думал. И смелее меня. Считайте, что у нас была дуэль. И вы ее выиграли, - шепчет он в губы ошарашенному Арно.  
Арно стоит, плавясь под прикосновениями мягких губ и пальцев, с головой утопая в чужом и собственном жаре – и не может вспомнить ни одной считалки.


	9. Chapter 9

Название: Жар  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Персонажи: Алва, Дик  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: хёрт-комфорт, преслэш  
Размер: 810 слов  
Предупреждения: АУ в рамках канона

\- Это очень опасно, юноша, - ты трешь щеку, на которой раскрывает лепестки багряный цветок, ты смеешься: это и вправду забавно, потому что мальчишка стоит перед тобой, весь взмокший, злой, тяжело дышит и рассматривает свою руку так, словно впервые узнал, что у него есть пальцы. Что они могут ударить. Тебе смешно – больно уж ошарашенная у него физиономия, растерянная и яростная одновременно. У тебя в голове не укладывается, как можно разом чувствовать столько ненужного, лишнего, как можно разом демонстрировать каждое из этих глупых чувств на полыхающем лице.  
Ты смеешься. Ты подходишь ближе. Ты берешь его за руку, мягко перехватывая запястье, и подносишь чужую ладонь к глазам, преувеличенно внимательно разглядывая.  
\- У ваших пальцев, как я погляжу, появился свой разум, отличный от вашего? Хотя о чем я говорю, ума у вас отродясь не было. Что ж, по крайне мере, ваша ладонь может принимать решения в отличие от…  
Он хрипит и закатывает глаза. Ты вздрагиваешь, дергая его на себя.  
\- Жарко, - шепчет он, взгляд у мальчишки уже не яростный – сумасшедший, лихорадочный, совершенно не видящий. – Жарко, жарко, пустите меня, я убью вас…  
У него черные зрачки. Ты уже понимаешь, что случилось что-то страшное, но смотришь, смотришь в них, глядишь неотрывно, они затягивают глубокой прохладой колодцев. У него уже не видно радужки – только ночь в глазах, тьма, в которой копошатся твари.  
\- Мне страшно, - говорит он удивленно, как ребенок, словно видит этих чудовищ на глубине собственных зрачков. – Мне страшно и жарко, и я хочу убить вас, я хочу, ведь правда?  
От этого детского «правда?» начинает что-то ныть в груди, скрести ребра острыми когтями, карабкаясь вверх, к пересохшему горлу.   
\- Ты хочешь убить меня?  
\- Да, - он кивает, не глядя в лицо, уставившись невидящими глазами куда-то в шею – и, сам не зная того, приманивает на этот жаркий черный взгляд зверя, который скребется уже на подступах к глотке. – Да. И пить. Я хочу пить.  
Ты сглатываешь. Горло будто ошпарено. Ты хрипишь, не узнавая своего голоса:  
\- Что ты пил, Дикон? С кем ты пил?  
\- Нельзя, - он мотает головой. Когда ты отводишь прилипшие к его лбу мокрые от пота пряди, он вздрагивает – и на секунду тянется за твоей ладонью. У тебя ледяные пальцы. Ты кладешь их ему на белый лоб. Мальчик закрывает глаза и тихо выдыхает. Потом хмурится, будто вспомнив что-то. – Нельзя говорить, нет. Они сказали, нельзя. Они сказали, нужно быть смелым. Прийти и сказать все, все… все, что я думаю. Что я хочу. Я хочу вас убить. Да. Они сказали, бояться не нужно. Сказали, я храбрый.   
\- Что ты пил, Дикон?  
\- Вино. Крепкое. Я хотел поесть с утра, но не успел. Было горько, - он кривит губы, совсем как ребенок.  
Ты касаешься их, осторожно отирая капли пота над верхней. Он хрипло дышит тебе в ладонь. У тебя дрожат пальцы. Когда твоя ладонь наполняется его жаром до краев, ты медленно опускаешь ее, боясь расплескать.  
Он весь до краев полон жаром. Ты наклоняешься к нему и втягиваешь запах пота. У тебя встают дыбом волоски на шее. Миндаль. Вербена.  
Ты уже знаешь.  
\- Пей, - твои пальцы больше не дрожат, ты делаешь все быстро и четко. – Ну же, пей, Дикон.  
Он не слушается – потому что не слышит тебя. Ты мягко надавливаешь на нижнюю губу, принуждая его открыть рот. Он послушно размыкает губы, не понимая, чего ты от него хочешь. Тонкая кожа под твоими пальцами обжигает до кровавых ожогов. Пунцовые губы на белом лице – ты смотришь в него, как завороженный.  
Он послушно глотает противоядие. Ты стираешь каплю в углу рта, мягко проводишь пальцами по его щеке – он улыбается, прикрыв глаза, и в его улыбке блаженство долгожданного отдыха.  
Он тяжелый, очень тяжелый и сонный, ты несешь его до своей кровати, опускаешь немного неловко, и он хмурится, но продолжает улыбаться.  
\- Я же храбрый? – спрашивает он, сворачиваясь на постели. – Да? Я вас ударил, потому что хотел. Они сказали, нужно прийти к вам и сделать, что хочется. Я хотел вас… коснуться… Ариго говорил, бояться не нужно. Я вас не боюсь… Я вас…  
\- Убьешь?  
Он тихо смеется, как будто ты и впрямь сказал что-то ужасно смешное и глупое.  
Ты улыбаешься ему в ответ.  
Ты улыбаешься, пока вслушиваешься в его тихое, ровное дыхание.  
Пока разглядываешь побелевшие лица Ги и Иорама, пытающихся тебя в чем-то убедить. Чего они ждали? Что мальчишка оскорбит тебя, и ты проучишь его на дуэли до первой крови, а потом он умрет от простой царапины – конечно, твой клинок отравлен, как же иначе? Что ты отошлешь его спать, а наутро он не проснется – опасно засыпать в доме человека с такой репутацией, как твоя?  
Ты улыбаешься, втолковывая это их телам – крови почти нет, тебе не нужно смазывать клинок ядом, ты владеешь им безупречно и без того.   
Ты продолжаешь улыбаться, дожидаясь момента, когда Дик проснется в твоей постели.  
«Убить?» Ты тихо смеешься – надо же, и в самом деле, сказать такую глупость.  
Он просто хотел коснуться тебя слишком сильно. Глупый мальчик, ни в чем не знает меры.  
Он спит. И согласно улыбается тебе в ответ.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Алькасин. по заявке "Ричард Горик/Рамиро Вешатель, скарфинг, погорячее (после очередного мятежа, подавленного Рамиро, как водится, с особой жестокостью, Ричард надумал проучить любовничка. и пусть никто не уйдет обиженным!"

Название: Кольца и петли  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Пейринг: Ричард Горик/Рамиро Алва (Вешатель)  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: драма, PWP  
Размер: 790 слов  
Предупреждение: кинк на асфиксию

Ричард в бешенстве.  
Оно накатывает ледяной, оглушающей волной, мелкие брызги оседают солью на прокушенной губе. Ричард кривится – надо бы вскочить с места, заехать по улыбающемуся лицу со всей силы, чтобы брызнула кровь, охладила горящую кожу.  
Рамиро похож на змею – сытую, довольную, неторопливую. Змею, которая свивала вокруг него кольца день за днем, год за годом. Смешной мальчик с капризным ртом – разве можно воспринимать всерьез десятилетнего кроху, когда тебе самому уже восемнадцать и тебя ждет твоя первая купленная по собственному выбору лошадь? И девушка. Не купленная, нет, но слаще ее нет на всем свете.  
А мелкая гадина, гладя твою лошадку, смеется и глядит на пунцовую служанку, рассуждая о том, что породу всегда можно купить за деньги – а беспородные достаются за так.  
Тогда ты впервые бьешь его по лицу. Он смотрит на тебя снизу вверх с восхищением, и тебя передергивает.  
Змея взрослеет неожиданно скоро. Вот был юркий ужик – а вот уже перед тобой блестящее стальной чешуей создание. Его хочется проткнуть копьем. Ты сообщаешь ему об этом и чувствуешь, как сводит скулы от ярости, когда он вновь хохочет, спрашивая, точно ли ты уверен в своих желаниях.  
Тебе нужен еще год, чтобы убедиться в этом.  
Ты чувствуешь себя скалой, которую обвил гигантский змий из легенд; пусть ты и тверд, но отчаянно сопротивляешься этим путам до последнего.   
Ричард говорит это себе сотый, тысячный раз, сжимая пальцы на ножке бокала, пока она не идет трещинами.   
Рамиро стоит и улыбается. Как десять лет назад. Как двадцать. Как…  
Молодая, гибкая, сверкающая чешуей тварь.  
\- Тебе не противно? – спрашивает Ричард и ставит бокал на стол, чтобы не запустить им в Рамиро. Тот пожимает плечами и избавляется от сверкающей брони так же легко, как сбрасывают кожу змеи.  
\- А тебе? – обманчиво-мягкая ладонь скользит по щеке, по губам, но Ричард отталкивает ее. – Неужели? – Рамиро выгибается бровь и негромко смеется.  
Он перетекает в кресло, устраиваясь поудобнее, словно большая змея свивает кольца.  
Кольца и петли.  
\- Это отвратительно. Сталь была бы честнее. Что за дикая, больная страсть к повешенью? Ты не боишься, что однажды петля затянется на твоей шее, потому что меча пожалеют и для тебя?  
Рамиро улыбается и качает головой.  
\- Страшно? Нет. Интересно – пожалуй…  
Он не успевает договорить, потому что Ричард сгребает его за ворот рубахи и рывком поднимает на ноги. Озирается по сторонам, кусая губы от бешенства. Его глаза расширяются.  
Из новой маршальской перевязи выходит отличная петля.  
Рамиро хохочет, запрокидывая голову, смеется в полный голос, с трудом выдыхая:  
\- Я, конечно, всегда мечтал быть на твоем месте, но это слишком, тебе не кажется?  
Ричарду не кажется.  
Петля обвивает чужую шею, узел достаточно туг. Ричард тянет, упираясь другой ладонью в облепленное мокрой от пота рубашкой плечо, стараясь не втягивать слишком сильно резкий запах.  
Рамиро облизывает губы. Рамиро делает шаг вперед и хрипло дышит ему в губы.  
Ричард тянет перевязь, не помня себя от ярости – и от похоти.  
Никогда еще у Рамиро так не сверкали глаза.  
Никогда еще ощущение полной власти над кем-то так не пьянило.  
У него встает.  
Ричард подается вперед бедрами и задевает членом чужой, такой же твердый. Рамиро хрипло стонет ему в губы, жадно пытаясь сделать вдох.  
Ричард продолжает затягивать петлю, ладонь соскальзывает с напряженного, закаменевшего плеча и накрывает пах. Рамиро давится хрипом и закатывает глаза.  
Ричард дрочит ему быстро, стараясь ощутить чужой жар всем телом – он льется одной неостановимой волной, и меньше всего сейчас Рамиро похож на змею.  
Он живой. Он горячий. Он раскаленный.  
Он полностью в его руках.  
\- Ты мой, - шепчет Ричард и видит в лихорадочно блестящих, почти бессознательных глазах все, что всегда принадлежало ему – и что будет принадлежать навеки. Тонкий насмешливый мальчик, язвительный юноша, желчный, ядовитый змей, свивающий кольца вокруг него так туго, что дышать порой было нечем.  
\- Почувствуй себя на моем месте, - шепчет Ричард, вспоминая все дни, когда Рамиро появлялся в своей и чужой крови, жадный до ласки и нового боя. Все ночи, когда его приносили без сознания с поля сражения – редкие, но от того выжигающие все нутро. – Почувствуй… - шепчет он – и отпускает петлю, сжимая пальцы на члене Рамиро.  
Он кончает сам, как какой-то юнец, стоит едва прикоснуться к себе – от одного зрелища пылающего лица и сумасшедших, сияющих глаз, которые закрываются, как только излившийся в его ладонь Рамиро начинает оседать на пол.  
Ричард подхватывает его и волочет до кресла.   
Рамиро дышит тихо и тяжело – но дышит. Облизывает губы. Потом открывает глаза и долго смотрит на него. Молчит. Хрипло спрашивает:  
\- Ты имел ввиду не перевязь, когда предлагал почувствовать, верно?  
Ричард отходит к окну и смотрит в ночь, как смотрел час, два назад, ожидая любых вестей о восстании. Руки дрожат.  
Ладони, которые ложатся ему на плечи – тоже.  
Они прижимают крепко, так крепко, что Ричард наконец может позволить себе закрыть глаза – и поверить в то, что змеи тоже могут чувствовать.  
И что их объятия – не всегда кольца и петли.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Иланы Тосс по заявке "Марсель/Алва, порно, кинки (связывание, ограничение подвижности, кроссдрессинг)"

Название: И я у ваших ног  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Пейринг: Марсель/Алва  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: юст, PWP  
Размер: 400 слов  
Кроссдрессинг!

\- Вам совсем не идут цвета Валмонов, - смеется Рокэ на ухо, опаляя кожу горячим смешком. Губы на секунду прижимаются к шее, скользят вдоль обшитого рюшами края глубокого выреза. – Синее, к вашим волосам подошло бы синее, и с чего вам вздумалось спорить…  
Марсель поводит плечами, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не расправить их слишком резко – тогда платье треснет по швам, а хорошую мину надо сохранять даже при самой плохой игре. Платье жмет, кружева низкого выреза царапают соски – неприятно и раздражающе, так что кожа горит. Марсель фыркает и вздергивает подбородок, копируя манеру самых капризных красавиц, лениво убирает с лица тугой завитой локон, выбившийся из подобия высокой прически.  
\- Как вы можете так оскорблять даму, Рокэ, - если бы у него был веер, можно было бы пребольно шлепнуть смеющегося мерзавца по чересчур проворным и наглым пальцам, комкающим пышную юбку, за которую Марсель отдал совершенно возмутительную сумму. – Синий – цвет Дома Ветра. Благородная дама может щеголять таким нарядом, только если этот цвет станет родовым и для нее.  
Рокэ фыркает в мелкие выбившиеся прядки на шее, Марсель коротко, разгневанно стонет – в приступе вдохновения он надел туфли на чудовищно неудобном каблуке. Его пошатывает от прикосновений, негодяй Рокэ хохочет, горячие пальцы задирают ткань юбки все выше.  
\- Ваш батюшка будет гневаться, если вы проститесь с девичей честью до замужества?  
\- Вот именно! – отрезает Марсель и резко разворачивается, хватаясь за плечи Рокэ, чтобы не рухнуть на шатких каблуках. – Пожалейте старого человека! Есть в вас хоть капля сочувствия? – он хлопает подведенными ресницами и с тайным холодком торжества глядит на то, как Рокэ быстро облизывает губы. – У меня есть идея получше, - выдыхает он ему на ухо и мягко, но уверенно нажимает на его плечи.  
Тот опускается на колени одним изящным движением и легко поглаживает обтянутые чулками лодыжки.   
\- Очаровательная эрэа желает, чтобы все было честь-по-чести?  
Марсель обещает себе сегодня же сжечь чертовы туфли и говорит, стараясь улыбаться как можно очаровательнее:  
\- Нет-нет, Рокэ это поза не для предложения. По крайней мере, пока вы не решитесь расстаться с одним из ваших прекрасных перстней ради моей скромной особы. Нет, - Марсель улыбается и сам мягко тянет подол платья вверх. – Будем считать, это я бы предпочел одеть вас в свои цвета. Это сравнение достаточно… поэтично для уст прекрасной дамы?  
\- О да, - совершенно серьезно кивает Рокэ, и его ладонь скользит по бедру. – Сравнение весьма недурно. От прекрасной дамы, Марсель, вас отличает только одно, - он легко касается губами напряженного члена, и Марсель прикусывает губу. – То, что вы находите для самых романтичных поз самое практичное применение.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение фика "И я у ваших ног" для Иланы Тосс и всех тех негодяев, которые требовали отомстить Рокэ))

Название: Подарок  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Пейринг: Марсель/Алва  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: PWP  
Размер: 920 слов  
Кроссдрессинг!

Не сказать, чтобы Марсель так уж страстно жаждал отпраздновать свой день рождения. Такое желание праздника больше подошло бы, и в самом деле, какой-либо капризной барышне, которая вечно хочет роз, слез, дуэлей и песен во славу ее красоты и трепетности.  
Красавцем себя Марсель считал весьма условно, созданием трепетным – тем более, стать барышней на вечер было забавно, но не больше: пока Рокэ высвобождал его из многочисленных нижних юбок и расшнуровывал корсет, Марсель успел возненавидеть весь женский пол с его тряпками.  
Потом порыв, слава создателю, прошел, Рокэ сумел сделать все, чтобы до самого утра неприятные мысли напрочь покинули голову – большего и не требовалось. Ну, разве что, от песни в его исполнении Марсель сегодня бы не отказался, да и от компании тоже, но Первый маршал отбыл в неизвестном направлении еще два дня назад и с тех пор не появлялся.  
\- Это очень печально, - пробормотал Марсель, - праздник кошкам под хвост…  
И Леворукий с ним. Сейчас самое время сменить шейный платок на нечто попристойнее и отправиться с офицерами в ближайший трактир. С Рокэ или без – не имеет…  
\- Добрый вечер, виконт, - ожидавшая его в комнате дама не удосужилась озаботиться прической, и гладкие черные волосы свободно рассыпались по точеным плечам в вырезе атласного платья, отливавшего глубокой морской синевой в свете свечей. – Не желаете развернуть свой подарок?  
Марсель облизал губы.  
\- Не желает ли прекрасная незнакомка для начала выпить? Или я могу называть вас… Росита? Росиолла?  
Рокэ тихо засмеялся, и Марсель почувствовал, как вдоль позвоночника сбегает холодок.  
\- Не сочтите даму излишне нетерпеливой. Но сначала разверните подарок. Вино после.  
Рокэ откинул волосы с шеи, улыбнулся подкрашенными губами – Марсель едва не застонал, представив их на своем члене – и повернулся к кровати, опершись на одно колено. Обернулся через плечо, сощурился, засмеялся снова.  
\- Ну?  
\- Прошу меня простить. Ошарашен вашей красотой.  
Рокэ уперся ладонями – и потянулся сытой кошкой, мягко скользнул грудью по постели, вытянувшись так, что Марселю захотелось немедленно схватить изящные щиколотки и развести обтянутые чулками ноги.  
Он присел рядом, скользнул пальцами по лодыжке и пощекотал ямочку под коленом. Рокэ заинтересованно повернул лицо.  
\- М-м-м? Что такое? Вы робеете в присутствии дамы?  
\- Всего лишь ищу достойное сравнение, чтобы запечатлеть вашу дивную красоту в поэме.  
Рокэ фыркнул в подушку, улегся поудобнее, двинул бедром, и Марсель не выдержал – одним движением задрал пышную юбку до самого поджарого зада.  
И задохнулся.  
Бельем, как и прической, Рокэ пренебрег: чулки заканчивались высоко, и ладонь сама легла на светлую кожу, погладила половинку. Рокэ развел ноги шире, и Марсель застонал: тяжелую, крупную мошонку туго обхватывала синяя лента с аккуратным бантом. Рокэ поерзал на постели и тихо, хрипло выдохнул:  
\- Ну же…  
Марсель закусил губу, чтобы не кончить сию же секунду. Он погладил кончиками пальцев потемневшую от прилившей крови кожу – и приник к мошонке губами, мягко скользнул языком ко входу.  
Рокэ сжал покрывало в пальцах и раздвинул ноги еще шире. Марсель жадно вдохнул запах персикового масла и задрожал: Рокэ уже подготовился, осталось только подрагивающими пальцами расстегнуть застежку на штанах, сделать глубокий вдох, заставляя сердце стучать не так сорвано. Мягко потянуть бедра на себя, прошептав на ухо:  
\- Вы позволите…  
Рокэ встал на четвереньки, выставленный зад белел среди синих складок задранного платья. Марсель не удержался – коротко шлепнул, прижался губами к алому следу, потом выпрямился и приставил член к мокрому от смазки и слюны входу.   
\- Вот так…  
Он вошел до половины, закусил губу, хрипло выдохнул и толкнулся до упора, так что собственная мошонка шлепнула о чужую. Рокэ задрожал, прогнулся, Марсель погладил его по бедру и начал двигаться – медленно и плавно, выходя до конца и не торопясь входить.   
Совсем скоро он получил еще один подарок.  
\- Карьярра, - Рокэ дернулся навстречу, обернулся, блеснул глазами пьяно и зло. – Кавалер настолько робеет?   
\- Не хочу показаться даме невежливым, - засмеялся Марсель и резко двинул бедрами.  
Рокэ сдавленно простонал и потянулся к так и не развязанной ленте.  
\- Нет, - Марсель перехватил его руку, стиснул запястье, навалился на затянутую в корсет спину. – Я открываю подарки только под конец праздника.  
Рокэ грязно выругался, облизал губы с остатками помады; на его щеках горело два ярких пятна, слова вырывались порывисто и хрипло.  
\- Вы можете не волноваться. Дарить подарки я люблю так же, как и получать, - Марсель прикусил мочку уха и задвигал бедрами быстрее, стиснув пальцы на крепком заде, оттягивая половинку и зачарованно глядя, как член вбивается в покрасневшее отверстие.  
Рокэ стонал в подушку и выгибал спину, как кошка, Марсель слизнул пот над верхней губой, рванул ворот рубашки: становилось жарко, с каждой секундой все сильней и сильней.  
Рокэ дернулся под ним и застонал в голос, Марсель просунул руку под скомканное платье и сжал пальцы на каменно твердом члене. Быстро провел пару раз от основания до головки, потом с силой сжал горячую мошонку. Рокэ вскрикнул, часто задышал, и Марсель, уже едва соображая, что делает, дернул за конец ленты, стягивающей ее.  
Рокэ выгнулся и кончил, сжав его член так, что перед глазами все поплыло, Марсель задвигал бедрами в бешеном ритме, вколачиваясь до упора, не думая ни о чем. Он кончал и кончал, стискивая пальцы на белой коже до синяков – он зацелует их потом все и слижет белесые потеки с бедер Рокэ, у них еще вся ночь впереди, можно еще, и еще…   
Он тяжело навалился сверху, загнанно дыша. Рокэ хрипло простонал, повернул голову, оскалился в недоброй усмешке.  
\- Любая дама убила бы тебя на месте за подобные издевательства.  
\- Ты не дама. Тебе понравилось, - выдохнул Марсель в мокрую от пота шею и привстал, потянув шнуровку платья. – Я думаю, это уже лишнее. Наряд из одних лент пойдет тебе куда больше. Ведь ты же – мой подарок, - тихо и довольно засмеялся он.  
Рокэ не смог возразить.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Джедайт по заявке "молодой человек сумел удивить даже ПМ"

Название: На глубине  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Пейринг и персонажи: Алва, Валентин  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: преслэш, юст, майндфак  
Размер: 714 слов  
Предупреждения: АУ в рамках канона

\- Я не буду спрашивать, как вам удалось отправить мне записку из Лаик, - Алва расправляет манжеты и рассматривает полированные ногти, едва заметно хмурясь. - Не стану интересоваться и тем, какой вид горячки вы успели подхватить в стенах этого мрачного заведения, раз уж позволили себе подобную наглость.  
Он, наконец, поднимает глаза и встречается с прозрачным прохладным взглядом — покрытое коркой льда озеро, на глубине которого живет чудище. Алва не видит это чудище. Но он его чует. Точнее, чует сидящяя внутри него самого тварь.  
\- Признаться, вы меня удивили, - говорит он, пробуя это новое слово на вкус. Оно кисло-сладкое, как незрелый виноград. Как отчаянно наглый юнец, которые стоит перед ним и смотрит своими холодными глазами — слишком древними, слишком чужими на почти детском лице. Мальчишка. Алва раздраженно фыркает.  
Тот отменно держит лицо — и сейчас, и несколько часов назад, когда возвышался, как утес, среди рокота волн разбивающихся о его ноги шепотков и охов.  
Первый маршал Талига выбрал себе оруженосца.  
Сказать по правде, он просто не хотел оставаться единственным невозможно удивленным человеком среди этих идиотов.  
\- В вашей записке говорится, что это вопрос жизни и смерти. Что вы просите меня не столько о покровительстве, сколько о защите. В память, - Алва все-таки кривит губы и быстро запивает оскомину вином, - о вашем брате. Могу я спросить у моего нового оруженосца, какими же сведениями изволил снабдить вас ваш брат, что вы посчитали себя вправе обращаться ко мне с подобной просьбой?  
\- Что вы — единстенный человек, который может спасти в случае смертельной опасности, монсеньор, - Валентин сдержанно кланяется. - Я прошу меня извинить, но о роде этой опасности я вам сообщить не могу. Я обязуюсь служить вам насколько хватит моих сил и умений.  
Алва смеется.  
\- Вы еще наглее, чем я полагал. Вы же отдаете себе отчет в том, что я взял вас, - он произносит эти слова с нажимом, издевательски ухмыляется и облизывает губы, - не из-за вашего письма и не из-за памяти о вашем брате. А лишь оттого, что из всех возможных вариантов вы стали самым скандальным. Даже если бы я взял в оруженосцы Окделла, возмущались бы и то меньше.  
Валентин молча склоняет голову. В этом жесте куда больше «Благодарю, я прекрасно осведомлен», чем хоть какой-то покорности, и Алва чувствует щекотное покалывание в кончиках пальцев.  
\- Раз уж вы с вашим братом были настолько близки, вы, без сомнения, знаете, что нужно делать. Раздевайтесь, - он ставит бокал на стол и садится в глубокое кресло.  
На спокойном лице не видно и тени удивления. Валентин раздевается медленно, но без лишних движений — просто складывает аккуратно какждую деталь одежды, пока не остается абсолютно обнажен. У него не стоит. Это даже несколько досадно.  
\- Что вы замерли?  
\- Думаю над тем, к какой из обязанностей оруженосца можно причислить эту, - губы у него все-таки побелели, отмечает Алва с удовольствием и протягивает руку, цепко перехватывая неожиданно широкое запястье. Рассматривает поджарую фигуру со всех сторон — пара месяцев тренировок на свежем воздухе, и все станет и вовсе прекрасно.  
\- Вам нужно будет носить синий и черный цвета. Они вам пойдут, - выговаривает он, мягко поглаживая тонкую кожу на тыльной стороне ладони, скользит пальцами вверх к локтю.  
Валентин молчит — не вздрагивает, не произносит ни слова, только губы у него белеют все сильнее.  
Алве внезапно становится его жалко — и разом пропадает все начинавшее щекотать нутро предвкушение. Он выпускает руку и лениво цедит:  
\- Свободны. Ваши обязанности я обозначу вам вечером.  
Валентин одевается так же неторопливо и тщательно, как и снимал одежду. Алва чувствует, как накатывает привычная скука и раздражение: просто мальчик наслушался старшего брата и захотел себе такое же приключение. Еще один глупый юнец. Не более.  
\- Ваш брат, полагаю, сказал вам, что если его не станет, о вас должен буду позаботиться я? - он мягко отталкивается от кресла и шагает вперед, глядя в прямую спину.   
Валентин разворачивается и смотрит ему в глаза.  
И тогда Алва видит, как под толстой коркой льда, на холодной глубине, ворочаются гигантские щупальца.  
\- Нет, - Валентин качает головой и тоже делает шаг навстречу. - Что после его смерти о вас должен буду заботиться я.  
\- Вы правда умеете удивлять, юноша, - тихо говорит Алва и смотрит, не в силах оторваться, как розовеют губы и трескается лед в глазах.  
Ему хочется коснуться этих губ.  
И увидеть поближе диковинное чудище, прорывающееся из ледяной тюрьмы на волю.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для рокэалвалюб по заявке «Алан|Рокэ Алва, двойное воскрешение из мертвых, джен»

Название: На свет  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Пейринг и персонажи: Алан, Рокэ, упоминание Алан/Рамиро и Алва/Дик  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: драма, сюр, романс  
Размер: 463 слова

\- Ты на него не похож.  
\- Ты тоже.

Каменное крошево шуршит под ногами, манит сдаться - и легко, отвратительно легко сползти вниз. Ноги не слушаются, соскальзывают с обломков плит, но оба путника упорно продолжают двигаться в этом странном парном танце на самой неподходящей в мире поверхности. Вниз нельзя. Нужно наверх: ползти, ползти, обдирая ладони и колени, пока не уцепишься пальцами за колкую кромку пропасти.  
До нее еще далеко, и они упорно продолжают свой путь. По одиночке нельзя: первое, что каждый из них сделал, едва стала ясна ошибка – «Не тот!» - двинул в сторону. И замер на месте. По одиночке нельзя. Нечестно – но у твари, которая вытащила их из небытия, у твари похуже изначальных странное представление о чести и о забавах.  
Они могут ползти вверх лишь бок о бок друг с другом, стоит дернуться – и ноги намертво увязают в колотом камне.  
\- Я вижу, что ты хочешь передохнуть…  
\- Если тебе нужен предлог…   
Они садятся одновременно, стараясь глядеть наверх, где чернота отличается от той, что окружает их плотными стенами. Чернота наверху дышит доджем и воздухом. Ее хочется пить.   
\- Ты кажешься старше…  
Они начинают одновременно и замолкают.  
\- Это плохо.  
\- Это хорошо.  
Алан глядит в изможденное лицо и поневоле кривится: что за бред! Это неправильно, просто неверно! У этого человека не может быть таких ввалившихся щек и запавших глаз, коркой запекшегося на губах стона – у того, прежнего, на устах всегда были смех и песня, пусть порой и жестокие, но всегда упоительно сладкие. И тогда, когда Алан целовал те губы, и тогда, когда разбивал их в кровь. У того были не тусклые – сияющие глаза. У этого в глазах застарелый, покрывшийся ржавчиной страх – так бывает, когда смеешься над этим непрошенным, сбивающим с ног чувством слишком долго. Но от этого оно не пропадает. У того страх в глазах был виден только один раз. Последний, когда Алан его…  
Рокэ небрежно оттирает подсохшую грязь с манжета и криво ухмыляется. Ну надо же! И у того, глупого, упрямого ребенка, когда-нибудь будет такой же взгляд, от которого становится на редкость неуютно? Он передергивает плечами. У того складка между бровей едва заметна, а губы кажутся мягче и теплее. Их приятно трогать кончиками пальцев, заставляя ошарашенно замолчать, проглотив все свои возмущения и обиды. Все сомнения и страхи. Этот, рядом, выглядит так, словно когда-то давно так сильно и страшно испугался, что дал слово больше никогда этого себе не позволять.  
\- Чего ты боишься? – спрашивают они разом и разом же отвечают. – Того, что предаст самый близкий.  
Они ползут вверх молча, и неровная поверхность под ладонями заканчивается неожиданно быстро. Небо сереет, ноги сводит от усталости и утреннего холода. Рокэ проводит ладонью по покрытой изморосью траве и трет лицо.  
\- Он ждет, чтобы ты его простил, - говорят они оба одновременно и кивают друг другу.  
Один растворяется в утреннем воздухе, а второй поворачивается к восходящему солнцу и идет на свет.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Sonnnegirl по заявке "Персонажи - Марсель и Рокэ, подстава, которая ведет к их дуэли, один эту дуэль не переживет. Кто - на твое усмотрение. И ещё присыпать слэшем, бгг. В любом виде, можно некрофилию"

Название: Последняя мистерия  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Персонажи: Марсель/Алва  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: драма, мистика, романс, флафф  
Размер: 868 слов

\- Это очень любезно с вашей стороны, Рокэ, - Марселя передергивает от сладости в собственном голосе. Патока склеивает губы. Он слизывает ее, ощущая во рту явственный металлический привкус. – Но я вынужден отказаться.  
Алва пожимает плечами и молча становится в позицию.  
\- Рокэ, ваша страсть к эффектам сегодня, пожалуй, немного выходит за рамки. Я хотел бы укоротить ее – но никак не ваш век, мой друг. Рокэ! – Марсель едва успевает вытащить шпагу из ножен и отбить первый удар.  
Сердце заходится криком: «Что ты делаешь, перестань!», но ноги сами пляшут, пальцы сжимают эфес, который едва не выскальзывает из отвратительно потной ладони.  
\- Рокэ, сюжет этой мистерии мне не нравится! Я даже скажу, что он совершенно бездарен, при всем уважении к вам, мой друг… Рокэ! Болван, прекращай!  
Удары сыплются на него один за другим. Марселя шатает как пьяного, он закусывает губу и несется вперед – выбить шпагу из рук, заехать по насмешливо улыбающейся физиономии. Стереть эту глупую улыбку, связать Рокэ и как следует, доходчиво объяснить, что все эти сказки и проклятья – только в голове, что нельзя спасти погибающий мир ценой жизни одного человека!   
А в голове бьется, скачет отчаянная, горькая мысль – Рокэ все уже решил. Решил давно, потому и молчит, и знает, что обратился к тому, кого можно просить о любой услуге. Даже об этой. На Марселя накатывает злость.  
\- Вы разочаровываете меня! Теперь я начал сомневаться, уж не суфлирует ли кто за вашим креслом, когда вы берете в руки гита…  
Фраза обрывается на полуслове – как чужая жизнь. Резко и нелепо. Марсель еще смотрит на собственную окровавленную шпагу, а Рокэ уже медленно оседает на пыльную сухую землю, улыбаясь как ненормальный.  
\- Ты подставился, - шепчет Марсель и отшвыривает оружие в сторону, не понимая, как до сих пор смог удержать шпагу в руках. – Что ты наделал, Рокэ! Что ты наделал!  
У пыли на чужих улыбающихся губах металлический вкус.

***  
Он просыпается заполночь и долго лежит, не зажигая свечи. Когда он, наконец, садится на холодной постели и тянется к столику, над его запястьем замирают ледяные пальцы.  
\- Жаль, не могу дотронуться, - шепчет Алва, и Марсель глядит на тускло поблескивающую глянцевитым боком свечку.  
\- Жаль, не могу разбить тебе лицо, - тихо отвечает он и зажигает огонь.  
Алва почти не изменился. Чуть бледней, чем обычно, вот и все – да глаза горят ярче. Марсель хотел бы отвести от них взгляд – но не может.  
Он кривится, растягивая губы в усмешке.  
\- Что еще тебе от меня надо? Я не ждал тебя так скоро, можешь прийти через месяц, у меня как раз будет свободный вечерок между балами…  
\- Поцелуй меня, - говорит Алва, и Марселю хочется взвыть от боли и злости.  
\- Может, тебя еще и трахнуть? – шипит он, вскакивая с кровати и торопливо натягивая на себя штаны. Когда он наливает вино, стеклянный графин тихо дребезжит о кромку бокала.  
\- Может быть. Позже, - мягко соглашается Алва, и Марсель закашливается, бьет себя кулаком по груди. – Поцелуй меня.  
\- Разве я не должен позвать тебя по имени? Вот же свезло, какой похотливый достался выходец, - шепчет Марсель, чувствуя, как ноги сами идут вперед. Он стискивает кулаки – но ничего не может поделать: синие глаза на бледном лице глядят с таким теплом, что хочется забыть обо всем. Так и уходят в мир холода, думает Марсель, но ему уже все равно.  
Алва смотрит на него, улыбаясь, и он медленно разжимает пальцы.   
\- Знаешь, почему ты самое страшное в мире чудовище, Рокэ?  
\- О, я полагаю, у тебя найдется множество доводов в пользу этого утверждения, - тихо смеется Алва. Его дыхание пахнет чем-то свежим и сладким.  
\- Нет, не из-за того, что ты заставляешь людей творить то, что тебе хочется. Нет. Ты чудовище, потому что люди прощают тебе это.  
Блеск в глаза Алвы на мгновение становится ослепительным. Марсель моргает, но иллюзия тотчас же исчезает.  
\- Ты чудовище, Рокэ. А я прощаю тебя за все, - слова горьки, а чужие губы – нет.  
Марсель вздрагивает, когда касается их, будто его сбивает с ног порывом ледяного ветра. Губы выходца – выходца? – горячи и сладки, Рокэ целует его глубоко и жадно, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.  
Марсель хватает его за запястья и отстраняется, ошарашенно заглядывая в лицо с яркими пятнами румянца на скулах.  
\- Умница, - шепчет Рокэ, лаская его мягкими прикосновениями губ. – Ты догадался сам, что нужно было сказать…  
Марсель бьет со всей силы, бьет так, чтобы вложить в этот удар всю свою боль, обиду и злость – и огромную, захлестнувшую его с головой радость.  
\- Мало того, что сюжет мистерии был просто школярским, - шипит он, потирая ушибленную руку, - так ты еще и не соблаговолил ознакомить меня с финальным актом пьесы!   
Рокэ сидит на полу, утирает кровь с разбитых губ и улыбается отчаянно и лихо. Живой. Снова живой.  
\- Не поможешь мне подняться? – спрашивает он, протягивая Марселю руку, но тот отталкивает ее с неимоверным удовольствием.  
\- Если я не могу решать, каким будет сюжет действия, я выберу хотя бы его место, - отвечает он, придавливая Рокэ к полу. На секунду он прижимается к нему так тесно, как только может, внутренне содрогаясь от сходства ситуации – слишком живо в памяти воспоминание о пыльной земле и объятьях, на которые не было ответа.  
Но сердце Рокэ бьется хоть неровно, но громко, и он отвечает Марселю, мягко касаясь губами щеки:  
\- Ты придумываешь сказки не в пример лучше меня. Следующая будет такой, какой ты хочешь.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на Хот-фест по заявке "Валентин, "гореть и греть"

Название: Свеча  
Автор: Лейтенатор   
Бета: Aerdin  
Пейринг: Алва/Валентин  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Размер: 860 слов

Из самых тихих мальчиков получаются самые громкие шлюхи.  
Валентин это знает.  
У судьбы занятное чувство юмора.  
Пестрое покрывало расплывается перед глазами, рябит яркими пятнами, пляшет диковинными узорами. Валентин прикусывает угол подушки и стонет, глухо и отчаянно, из последних сил пытаясь сдержаться. Выходит преотвратно.  
Тебе семнадцать, вчерашний мальчик из Лаик с вечной книгой в руках — где, где сейчас твои старые пыльные фолианты, ученическая скамья, сырая комната с жесткой кроватью?  
Пышная перина проминается, проседает, когда тебя вздергивают, заставляют опереться на колени и локти. Слишком резко — губы едва задевают спасительную подушку, и стон звучит громче, расцветает алым цветком на искусанных губах.  
За стеной смеются. Или не за стеной, а где-то далеко. Или в голове Валентина — насмешливо и холодно одновременно. Наследник дома Волн не может видеться с Повелителем Ветра ни в том доме, где живет сам, ни в том, где живет другой.   
Пошлые гостиницы. Редко — особняк Капуль-Гизайлей. Закаменевшее лицо, глупые предлоги. «Молодым людям просто необходимо иногда проветривать голову».  
В жизни Валентина чересчур много ветра.  
Свечи потрескивают и мигают, непонятно откуда взявшийся порыв едва не задувает их. На стене пляшут тени, Валентин глядит на них и жмурится, смаргивает слезы: слишком быстро, слишком резко, слишком больно. Слишком горячо — он не привык.  
Глупый, глупый мальчик, в семье не бывает двух исключений разом: один был горяч, все остальные — холодны, все, все до одного. Того, который сопротивлялся.  
Глупый, глупый Валентин.  
Кровать скрипит, Валентин тянет дрожащую руку и трогает пальцами пламя свечи, стоящей на низком столике. Ничего. Кожу покалывает, будто опустил руку в ледяную воду. Глубокие, холодные, спокойные воды. Холод, огонь — никакой разницы. Свеча гаснет.  
\- Никакой разницы, - шепчет Валентин и вскрикивает, когда между лопаток прижимаются губы, заставляя улечься на кровать грудью. Напряженные бедра сводит, между ног саднит, Валентин только и может, что хрипло вскрикивать в такт толчкам.  
Никакой разницы — это хорошо. Радуйся, радуйся хоть этому, смешной мальчик: ты так давно и долго завидовал братовым игрушкам, так восхищался ими, и вот, наконец, они твои. Лошадка, шпажка. Старший друг.  
Помнишь, как он смеялся, когда ты впервые молча разделся перед ним? Как тихо и серьезно рассказывал тебе, огорошенному, опустошенному, кутающемуся в чужой накинутый на плечи плащ, что все совсем не так, как ты себе придумал.  
Книжный мальчик. Истории, легенды. Ты так восхитительно силен в теории, но ничего не смыслишь в практике. Наивно, забавно. Наверное, потому он тебя тогда и не вышвырнул.  
Просто спросил: «Как вы себя чувствуете, юноша?»  
И ты ответил: «Холодно».  
Он помолчал и кивнул. «Мне тоже».  
Глупец. Ты старался быть горячим для него, полыхал от ревности, когда видел, как сияют, лучатся глаза его оруженосца при виде своего эра. Как расцветают румянцем щеки дам в его присутствии. Его слава идет впереди него — слава редкостной твари, упивающейся чужим теплом. Выпивающей его без остатка.  
Что мог ты? Твои крики слишком громкие, а движение слишком резкие — со стороны это, наверное, просто смешно. Ему тебя жаль. Ему так же холодно. Что ты можешь для него сделать?  
Валентин скребет пальцами по покрывалу, глуша, душа в себе этот насмешливый, чужой голос. Что-то говорит ему, что со временем — не сейчас, потом — этим голосом он будет говорить со всеми вокруг. Так будет легче. Кто безжалостен к себе, имеет право на отсутствие жалости к окружающим.  
Рокэ гладит его бедра, берет сильно и глубоко, но когда его пальцы смыкаются на члене, Валентин отстраняет чужую руку. Переворачивается и обхватывает Рокэ, прижимает к себе, стараясь не смотреть в удивленные глаза.  
\- Что такое? - тихо спрашивают над ухом, легко касаясь губами мочки.  
Валентина трясет. От острой, обжигающей ненависти к себе и ненужной, неожиданной жалости. От холода.  
Слова замерзают на губах.  
\- Видите ли, - начинает он, чувствуя, как изнутри прорывается этот злой, желчный голос, - я полагаю, мы с вами оба давно получили то, что хотели. Не будем тратить время друг друга. Ваше, без сомнения, куда ценнее моего, поэтому я не буду больше его отнимать. Мне тоже, - слова застревают в горле, - стоит тратить время на другие вещи.  
\- Нет, - Рокэ смотрит на него, не мигая, и Валентин отводит глаза, глядит на погашенную свечу. - Нет, не получили. Мне все еще холодно, Валентин.  
\- Я вас не согрею. Я не смогу.   
Он жалок.  
\- Кто сказал, что ты должен греть меня? - Рокэ с силой перехватывает его под бедра и медленно входит, заставляя стылую кровь закипать в венах. Валентин задыхается. - Тебе так же холодно. Я буду греть тебя — у меня в этом гораздо больше опыта, ты согласен? Греть тебя. Смотреть на тебя. Целовать тебя. Говорить с тобой. Брать тебя. Загораться от этого, - Рокэ касается его губ, и Валентин кричит, запрокидывая голову. - Гореть с тобой. Заставлять гореть тебя. Разве так я не смогу согреться?  
Пальцы скользят по мокрой от пота спине, Рокэ прикусывает кожу на его шее, и Валентин кричит и смеется. Глупец, глупец! Хотел стать огнем, а ты не огонь, но свеча — холодная и способная вмиг разгореться, освещая все вокруг.   
Если он не может греть — он будет гореть так ярко, как только сможет.  
Когда они падают на сбившуюся постель, с трудом переводя дыхание, глотая остатки воздуха с губ друг друга, Валентин улыбается.   
Из самых отъявленных мерзавцев получаются самые лучшие любовники.  
И возлюбленные.  
У судьбы занятное чувство юмора.  
Он это знает.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на Хот-фест по заявке "Руппи теряет память. Его подбирает Фридрих, соблазняет и всячески перетягивает на свою сторону - ради поддержки Фельсенбургов"

Название: Сны о море  
Автор: Лейтенатор   
Бета: Aerdin  
Пейринг: Фридрих/Руппи  
Жанр: драма, PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Размер: 900 слов

В спальне с утра пахнет морем.  
Это очень странный запах – он витает в воздухе тысячей крупинок соли, оседает на губах, на коже. Руппи хочет провести рукой по бедру, чтобы попытаться стереть их с тела, но его опережают: под колено мягко ложится широкая ладонь, медленно ведет вверх, так что все волоски на теле становятся дыбом.  
Руппи утыкается лицом в подушку, кусая прохладный шелк, который ничуть не остужает горящее лицо. Жарко. Неловко. Он ерзает на постели, сгибает ногу и глухо вскрикивает, когда чужие пальцы скользят по внутренней поверхности бедра, легко щекочут чувствительную кожу, подбираются к мошонке.  
Руппи дергается в сторону раньше, чем успевает подумать, как нелепо это будет выглядеть: сбегать из кровати собственного любовника, в которой провел уже столько ночей.  
\- Извините, - шепчет он, облизывая вмиг пересохшие губы. – Что-то мне… Как-то странно себя чувствую.  
У Фридриха ласковый голос, густой и медовый, он звучит немного глухо и хрипло со сна.  
\- Ну что ты. Иди сюда. И не называй меня на «вы», Руппи, что за глупости…  
\- Я не…  
Он сам не знает, что именно «не». Все как обычно. Как день, и два, и три, и тридцать три назад.  
Он просыпается в постели Фридриха, своего любовника, будущего кесаря Дриксен, человека, который любит его, дорожит им. Заботится о нем.  
Но почему-то сегодня кажется странным говорить ему «ты». Словно никогда прежде и не говорил.  
Руппи трет висок, хмурит брови – как и всегда, голова с утра начинает немного ныть. Наверное, скоро сменится погода. Попутного ветра нашим кораблям…  
\- Голова? – Фридрих поднимается с кровати и идет к столику – высокий, сильный, будто отлитый из светлого металла. Идеальное военное орудие, не дающее осечек. Именно таким и должен быть кесарь.  
Он протягивает Руппи бокал с водой и медленно оседающим на дне порошком – от него голова яснеет и мысли перестают клубиться штормовыми облаками под черепом.  
Руппи благодарно принимает бокал, пьет и думает, что это все глупости, отголоски недавнего ранения. Все хорошо. Все действительно хорошо.  
Вот только запах…  
Руппи ничего не знает о море. Говорят – Фридрих говорит – несколько лет он провел на флоте. Придурь, юношеская блажь, он никогда не любил эту опасную стихию, ему задурил голову его адмирал. Запутал, вовлек в авантюру, в которой чуть не сгинул и он, и сам Руппи. Бывшему адмиралу самое место в тюрьме. А Руппи – рядом с любовником, который так старается заполнить приятными воспоминаниями пустоту, что теперь вместо памяти последних лет. В этой черноте лишь изредка мелькает кто-то светловолосый и очень ласковый - Фридрих рад и тому, что Руппи хоть что-то помнит о нем.  
Так говорит Фридрих, да.  
\- Я знаю, что тебе поможет, - улыбается тот, и Руппи ему верит.  
Он прикрывает глаза, когда широкие ладони оглаживают его плечи, мягко перехватывают запястья и заводят руки за голову, прижимая их к подушке. Фридрих скользит губами по его шее, и Руппи трясет от возбуждения и странной, непрошенной тоски, которая так внезапна этим самым обычным утром.  
\- Обними меня, - просит он, сам не зная, что за блажь пришла ему в голову. Разгоравшееся было возбуждение гаснет, как огонь задутой ветром свечи.  
Фридрих смотрит в его лицо долгим, изучающим взглядом, потом со вздохом разжимает пальцы и обнимает, тяжело навалившись сверху. Его член прижимается к животу Руппи, большой, горячий, с влажной головкой. Руппи становится стыдно, что у него самого не стоит.  
Фридрих дышит ему в шею и хрипло говорит:  
\- Отдыхай. Я как-нибудь обойдусь сегодня. Тебя надо беречь. Это главное. Если болит…  
Руппи быстро открывает глаза и мотает головой:  
\- Нет. Нет. Все в порядке. Голова не болит. Ничуть. Давай я…  
Он старается улыбаться весело и лукаво, пока решительно отстраняет Фридриха и заставляет его улечься на спину. Ведет губами по напряженному бедру и, наконец, прижимается ими к стоящему члену.   
Фридрих резко выдыхает и запускает руку в волосы Руппи, заставляя взять в рот.   
Руппи расслабляет горло, принимая крупный член до самого основания, жмурится, утыкаясь носом в светлые волосы в паху. Он тяжело дышит и скользит губами по члену, ласкает языком уздечку, помогает себе рукой, жадно вслушиваясь в сбивчивое бормотание Фридриха. Все как всегда – тот сдавленно ругается, зовет Руппи своим хорошим мальчиком.  
Он вскидывает бедра, кончая, и Руппи торопливо глотает. Когда он выпускает обмякший член изо рта, в уголке губ все равно остаются капли. Он слизывает их, пока смотрит, как Фридрих торопливо одевается, чтобы уйти в день, полный забот о государстве.  
\- Тебе не стоит сегодня выходить, - взгляд у него сосредоточенный. Фридрих кладет широкую ладонь на макушку Руппи, гладит его по волосам. – Ты и правда неважно выглядишь, не стоит тратить силы. В городе сегодня будет людно, казнят одного… преступника. Жди меня здесь. Спи. Отдыхай.  
Он улыбается и уходит, а Руппи идет к окну, которое так хотел распахнуть с самого пробуждения. Соленый запах в комнате невыносим, и Руппи жадно вдыхает свежий воздух, распахивая створки. Остается только привычная соль на губах – соль чужого пота и семени, Руппи не нужна никакая другая.  
Он дышит, не в силах надышаться – в груди что-то давит, будто обруч надели на сердце. Глупости. Нужно будет потом принять еще одну микстуру. И все пройдет.  
Холодный поток бьет в лицо Руппи, он щурится, моргает заслезившимися глазами и быстро прикрывает окно, тут же устыдившись своего страха. Что дурного ему сделается?  
Это же просто ветер. Ветер – это хорошо, думает Руппи, ложась в постель.  
Попутного ветра нашим кораблям.  
Попутного ветра.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на Хот-фест по заявке "Все умершие в каноне (включая Полночь) попадают в зрительный зал и жрут попкорн, глядя (и обсуждая), что происходит в Кэртиане"

Название: Закрытый показ  
Автор: Лейтенатор   
Бета: Aerdin  
Персонажи: все  
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: PG  
Размер: 900 слов

Пленка затрещала, изображение на экране пошло рябью и черными точками, а затем пропало и вовсе.  
\- Перерыв пять минут! – возвестил Джастин, на правах старожила отвечающий за кинопоказ. – Господа, кто-нибудь еще желает попкорна? Я могу распорядиться, чтобы…  
\- Нет, дорогой, никакой вредной пищи, - Катарина мягко взяла под локоть обрадовавшегося было мужа, и Фердинанд сник. – Тебе вредно. Ты же знаешь.  
\- Не думаю, что его величеству сильно вредил при жизни именно попкорн, - обиженно процедил Джастин, но на всякий случай повернулся к другой половине зала: нежный укоризненный взгляд королевы ласково прожигал дырку во лбу. – Кто-нибудь?..  
\- Айрис! Вы забываетесь! – Мирабелла стиснула бледные пальцы на подлокотниках своего кресла. – Люди чести не едят всякую дрянь!  
\- Именно ее я и ела всю жизнь с вашей помощью, матушка, - огрызнулась девица Окделл и махнула рукой. – Сюда попкорна! И побольше! Отец тоже хочет!  
\- Эгмонт! Вы видите, что позволяет себе ваша дочь? Вы же не будете потакать ее глупым затеям? Отчего вы так бледны? От этой дрянной закуски, верно.  
\- От встречи с любимой супругой, - еле слышно пробормотал счастливый супруг и покосился на Анри-Гийома. – Друг мой, а вы…  
Тот только отмахнулся и скорбно прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
\- Нет аппетита. О, если бы я знал, что мой внук предаст дело всей моей жизни…  
\- И ничего он не предатель! – взвилась Айрис. – Робер – лучшее, что осталось в этой вашей нудятине, - тонкий пальчик воинственно ткнул в экран. – Сражения с ходячими мертвецами – это хоть интересно!  
\- Эгмонт! Уймите свою дочь!  
\- А можно мне все-таки немного попкорна?  
\- Фердинанд, возлюбленный супруг мой, неужели вы думаете, что я позволю вам с вашим нежным желудком травить себя этой ужасной едой?   
\- Ее величество зарекомендовала себя при жизни как исключительно щедрая женщина. Вот и юный Джастин подтвердит, - Сильвестр ласково кивнул подбледневшему Джастину, и тот поспешно зашагал между рядами.  
\- Госпожа баронесса, могу я предложить вам…  
\- Он плохо ест, - глаза Марианны горели лихорадочным огнем. – Почему он так плохо ест? Совсем худой, вы же видели на экране, не правда ли? А нельзя ли как-нибудь передать попкорн туда?  
\- О да, там он бы определенно пригодился…  
\- Я полагаю, мой внук не захочет питаться подобной гадостью. И вообще – я хотел бы поговорить с вами начистоту! Вы недостойны…  
\- Да вы просто старый болван! Робер – хороший человек, а если вы еще хоть слово дурное о нем скажете, клянусь, я…  
\- Айрис!  
\- Можно мне все-таки попкорна?  
\- А меня отвяжите от кресла!  
\- Нет! – на этот раз хор голосов был как никогда дружен.  
\- Господин Альдо, мы все могли неоднократно убедиться, как сильно вы мешаете просмотру, - покачал головой Сильвестр. – Так что оставайтесь как есть. А мы продолжим – с целым и невредимым экраном. Я бы предложил вам чашечку шадди, но, боюсь, попкорн – это все, на что мы можем рассчитывать.  
\- Я… прошу прощения, но…  
\- Генерал Вейзель! Какая неожиданность! Присаживайтесь, места здесь хватает. Скоро начнется новый сеанс, и вы сами все поймете. Вот, рядом с кардиналом Левием есть местечко. Садитесь, садитесь, заодно поможете ему прийти в себя. По первому времени все воспринимают действие на экране чересчур… эмоционально, - Сильвестр слегка поморщился и тихо вздохнул.  
\- Начинается, начинается! Ну же, тише, ничего не слышно!  
\- Это же…  
\- Это…  
Сильвестр заскрипел зубами и повернулся к рубке киномеханика.  
\- Опять?   
Из рубки показалась черноволосая голова. Сильвестр громко и возмущенно хмыкнул.  
\- А что поделать, ваше высокопреосвященство. Или, точнее, ваше высокопреосвященство номер раз – учитывая наличие в зале оного под номером вторым.  
\- Рокэ, вы невыносимы, - процедил сквозь зубы кардинал. – Долго это еще будет продолжаться?  
\- Мы не виноваты! – следом высунулась растрепанная русая голова. – Нас не пускают в зал! И обратно не пускают! Вот и сидим тут…   
\- Развлекаемся как можем, - Алва изогнул бровь. – Кыш, юноша!  
\- Но, эр Рокэ!  
\- Марш обратно!  
Обе головы скрылись за дверью рубки, оттуда донеслась возня и возмущенные возгласы.  
\- Немыслимо! – горестно возвестила Мирабелла.  
\- Мужайтесь, моя дорогая, - Катарина стиснула ее руку и поджала дрожащие губы. – Давайте отвлечемся. Вот, видите – на экране, наконец, что-то появилось.  
Там и правда началось какое-то движение. Мрачный и помятый Лионель помолчал, затем долго и витиевато выругался. Сменивший его Марсель ругался еще дольше и витиеватей, но вот от появившегося на экране Робера таких слов не ожидал никто. Мирабелла зажимала вырывающейся Айрис уши, Сильвестр нервно выстукивал что-то по подлокотнику кресла, Вейзель все сильнее мрачнел с каждой минутой.  
\- … через колено, - Робер на мгновение умолк, и ругань тут же сменили вопли бесноватых.  
\- Почему никто не предупредил, что на этот сеанс нельзя юным особам? – возопила Мирабелла. – Это кошмар! Я требую распорядителя! Я требую немедленно привести здесь все к порядку!  
\- И попкорна! – донеслось с задних рядов. – Еще попкорна, эй!  
Присутствующие – кто гневно, кто заинтересованно – обернулись на доносившийся из темноты смех.  
\- Господа, господа, потише. Попкорн сейчас будет. Не мешайте просмотру. Я понимаю, что вы ждете уже давно…  
\- Да уж давненько! – весело откликнулись с последнего ряда и снова захохотали. – Нет, ты смотри, смотри, что они творят! А эти… впятером… а тот… с собакой…  
Генерал Вейзель непонимающе взглянул на соседей, но ответили ему такими же недоумевающими взглядами.  
\- Все в порядке, - тяжело вздохнул Джастин. – Господа Рамиро, Алан и Эктор тут уже очень давно. Они заслуживают попкорна вне очереди. Да-да, вас я тоже вижу, ваши величества Франциск и Эрнани! Не волнуйтесь. Попкорна хватит на всех, а спешить некуда: сидеть нам здесь еще очень долго…


End file.
